Perfect Passion
by GraciousHeart
Summary: [ oneshot. ] He was her PERFECT PASSi0N. [ & namiora. ]


**perfect**P_a_SS_i_ON.

N a m i n è**.x.**S o r a

**x**._X_.**x **… _x_.**X**._x_

'e _r _a _s _i _n g th_e_ tr_a_c_e_s _i_s m_ea_n_i_ngl_e_ss _a_nd f_u_t_i_l_e… j_u_st **p r **_e _**t **_e _**n d** th_e_y'r_e_ n_o_t th_e_r_e_…'

**x**._X_.**x **… _x_.**X**._x_

well, this is my first sominè-namiora fiction i've ever done. i hope you like it. And please limit the flames to a minimal and constructive criticism would be helpful.

**x**._X_.**x **… _x_.**X**._x_

Cool and calm, he touched her shoulder gently, only to feel her trembling uncontrollably. "Listen, Naminè…" He swallowed the large lump in his throat before continuing, "…I didn't mean what I said…about—" Naminè spun around hastily with a glare in her ultramarine eyes and spat, "What? About not needing me, is that what you where going to say? Because it sure felt like you meant it…" She blinked a few times to keep the tears from flowing from her eyes before brushing past Sora and over to the window where she captured the view of the mighty forest down below her in her empire of a castle.

'i **t r y** to _forgive_ you, but it only **_seems_** as if you're trying so h**a**r**d** to make me **_not_**…'

It was raining outside and raindrops covered the window, making it hard to see such a beautiful vision as this forest was. She touched the glass from the window and the raindrops reminded her of teardrops; the same teardrops that were rolling down her porcelain cheeks at that very moment. Her big, blue eyes widened in surprise as she lifted a soft, pale hand to her cheek, to relieve them from the salty tears that swiftly drizzled down her face.

'maybe **hearts** like _ours_ weren't meant to **_be_**…'

She glanced down at her hand as she removed it from her cheek and gazed at her wet fingertips before feeling even more tears shed from her misery-filled orbs. It seemed as if she was lost in her own world until she felt a hand gently wipe her tears away from behind. She knew who this person was and she really _did not_ feel like speaking to him right now. "I'm sorry, Naminè…" Sora whispered into her ear, making her fold her arms lightly across her chest in hesitation. "I didn't mean what I said… you know that…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He gave her a warm smile before pulling her into an embrace. Naminè tried not to give into his apologetic sympathy but it was hard not to. His sweet – and sometimes a little naïve – charm was drawing her closer and closer to him; for every time she tried to turn away, he just kept luring her back into his heart.

'**but**, then again, **m**a**y**b**e** you _are_ meant for me…'

"S-Sora…" She stuttered as she tried to hold her tears back. He rubbed her back tenderly with his hand before whispering into her ear softly, "Shhh… don't speak. I know what you want." He then released her and stepped back before heading towards the door. Naminè could feel her heart shatter. _He's not leaving_ _is he? _She thought to herself as she began to cry. All this time she had been pushing him away. And all this time she had said that he wasn't the one she wanted. But now, she thought… hard. Maybe he _was _the one she wanted after all. All of his tenderness towards her showed that he wanted her, too. _Why am I pushing him away when I know that I shouldn't be? _She thought to herself again, before calling out his name.

I cannot **imagine** living life _without you_ in my **_a_** _r_ m **s**…'

Sora halted and spun around his eyes filled with depression and worry. "Yes, Naminè?" He asked her delicately as he looked deep into her ultramarine eyes. Naminè's feelings wavered for just a moment. This was the only sacred moment she'd have to herself for a long time. She took a cleansing deep breath before digging into Sora's bright sapphire circles and grinning, "I want you, too," Sora's face seemed to lighten up and his eyes returned to their normal state. "Naminè…" He walked over towards her and she hugged him tightly. Sora could feel her smile against his ear and he pulled back, beaming. "Glad you feel the same way."

'_nothing_ can **t **_e__a_** r** us apart. **you** are my _perfect_ passion…'

**x**._X_.**x **… _x_.**X**._x_

D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: Kingdom Hearts & Kingdom Hearts ll © Square Enix and Disney. (meaning, it's – _sadly_ – not mine.)

i hope you enjoyed it. i was bored so i thought maybe i should right one.

please help me out and review.

**x**._X_.**x **… _x_.**X**._x_


End file.
